


他的高跟鞋（四）

by youchibangyebunengfei



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M, 九辫 德云社 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:20:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21870697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youchibangyebunengfei/pseuds/youchibangyebunengfei
Relationships: 杨九郎 张云雷 - Relationship
Kudos: 13





	他的高跟鞋（四）

杨九郎回家的时候张云雷正歪在沙发上看奥运，嫌弃的挥了挥手。  
“边儿挪挪，挡着了。”  
“磊磊，老师跟我说了几件事。”  
“能有什么事？”张云雷仰躺在沙发上撕开一袋薯片，“就是我妈这个月没上供，这是提点你呢。”  
杨九郎走过去把手垫在张云雷脑袋底下把人托起来。  
“先挑要紧的说。前两天汶川地震募捐，你一分钱没拿。”  
张云雷把目光从电视上挪开，抬了抬下巴，“昂。”  
“你跟老师说没钱。但我问过你妈，你每个月的生活费有一千五，比同学多出两倍。我第一次见你的时候也发现了，你没把钱花在穿戴上，饭卡我也查了，一个月不过花了六百。”  
张云雷半天不说话，眼睛盯着电视屏幕，杨九郎拿起遥控器把电视关了，这才让张云雷慢吞吞的把目光挪到杨九郎脸上。  
“我随便找的理由，我就是不想捐。没事了吧？”  
张云雷说着去拿遥控器，杨九郎先他一步把遥控器夺了，一甩手扔到了电视背景墙上，七零八落。  
“把你这个月剩余的钱给我看看，现在。”  
张云雷的舌头在口腔里转了半圈。  
“喊你声爸真把自己当爹了。”  
张云雷站起来去捡地上的遥控器，杨九郎把他拽起来，刚看见小孩通红的眼眶就迎来了小孩的爆发。  
“凭什么？你凭什么管我？这十六年你问过我一句看过我一眼吗？我就是家里的一件摆设！我凭什么捐钱？我要四川地震的吗？他们住在那破地方他们死了活该！”  
一记响亮的耳光抽上张云雷的左脸。  
“你说的是人话吗？”  
杨九郎没收劲，小孩的侧脸以肉眼可见的速度一片玫红。  
张云雷像是累极了，话轻飘飘的，散漫着，“张忆锦都没打过我。”  
杨九郎眼瞧着人撞开他的肩膀要走才后知后觉的去拽他。  
“辫儿！”  
张云雷声嘶力竭的喊了声“滚”，眼前瞬间一片漆黑，脚腕发软，倒在杨九郎怀里。  
“没事，没事了，是不是看不见了？”杨九郎一下下轻抚小孩的背，把人打横抱起来上楼。  
杨九郎把张云雷放在床上，托着脚腕把鞋脱下来，摸着张云雷汗津津的额头。  
“好一点了吗？对不起我们磊磊了，我错了。我是怕…你还小，万一着了谁的道，碰了粉…就麻烦了。你只要让我知道你没拿这钱做傻事就好，嗯？”  
杨九郎拽了张纸给张云雷擤鼻涕。张云雷眼泪还在吧嗒吧嗒的掉，瘪着嘴嘟囔：“手麻了。”  
人在极度愤怒的时候血气上涌会出现四肢麻木的状况，杨九郎忙去给张云雷揉。  
“其他的罪状呢？”张云雷问。  
杨九郎捏着张云雷软软的手背，摇了摇头。  
“都不是大事了。”  
上课和同桌讲笑话被老师扔了粉笔头，又拿了一把扔回去，直接把女老师气哭；被女同学告白拿着情书走进对方班级大声宣布女生的自不量力，逼到对方转学；语文考试作文《我的梦想》细致描述了自己对校园枪击案的构思，称计划顺利的话有希望成绩超过赵承熙。  
林林总总，让人胆战心惊。  
张云雷动了动指尖，已经回血了。细弱的胳膊软软的搭上杨九郎的后颈，说话还带着浓重的鼻音。  
“爸爸，我们作爱吧。”  
“磊磊…”  
杨九郎想拽下他的胳膊。小孩又开始抽抽搭搭的哭。  
“我们作爱吧…我们作爱吧…爸爸…张忆锦有什么好？我比她年轻，比她软，你不要操/她了好吗？你疼疼我吧…我好难过啊，真的好难过。”  
杨九郎亲他的时候他还没止住眼泪，气息根本不够用，亲了一小会就满脸通红需要大口喘息。  
临门一脚的时候杨九郎被张云雷一脚蹬在肩膀上差点掀下床去。小孩气息还不匀，瞪着通红的兔子眼睛生气的很。  
“你让我和你老婆用同一瓶油？！”  
杨九郎忙拿自己的超大号棒棒糖去哄人，左右先进了屋再说话。  
“我错了，我明儿就去买。油，套，小玩具，什么给你单独准备出来。”  
张云雷很喜欢传统的上下体/位和侧/入，这两样皆是可以要抱抱要亲亲的姿势，温存的很。  
之前哭狠了，气息不够用，杨九郎一往深里顶张云雷就往里倒气，哭嗝一个接着一个。  
之前听朋友炫耀新搞的女朋友在床上放的开，哥哥爸爸的胡乱喊，当时杨九郎还挺羡慕，如今却已经能自动把“爸爸”两个字过滤成他自己的名字。  
张云雷真的很喜欢这个称呼，他没跟杨九郎说过，当日见面的那句爸是他自从把这个字学会之后第一次有机会说出来。  
有爸爸的感觉很好，被人抱着的感觉真好，杨九郎真好。  
张忆锦，你什么都不给我，我就拿走你的全部。  
…  
张云雷把口罩往上提了提，人生第一次像个怂包一样拽着杨九郎的衣角进了成人情趣用品商店。  
老板娘倒是热情，紧跟着杨九郎二人。  
“情趣内衣了解一下？可食用内裤要不要？”  
“您弟弟不大，飞机杯有没有备一个？捎带瓶油？避孕套也一起买了吧。”  
吓得张云雷几乎要钻进杨九郎怀里当鸵鸟。  
杨九郎揽着小孩的腰说：“大姐，我们先自己看看。”  
老板娘一步三回头的走开了点，杨九郎拿下架子上那套黑色的猫耳情趣内衣朝张云雷身上比划了一下，张云雷吓了一跳，如同被踩了尾巴。  
“还挺好看的。”  
老板娘远远的喊了声打八折。  
“喜不喜欢？我倒是挺喜欢的。”  
“你喜欢就买了自己穿呗。”张云雷瓮声瓮气的顶嘴。  
杨九郎笑笑，“成，我买了送你妈。”  
小孩这才是被扽了尾巴，瞪着一双桃花眼咬牙切齿。  
“你敢！”  
“不敢不敢。”  
杨九郎又买了油，套，和一个跳蛋，一个猫尾样式的肛塞，都是高价位的。结账的时候老板娘也看出了两个人的关系，补充了一句：“咱家有新到的进口前列腺按摩仪。”  
“不…不用了。”把小孩都吓磕巴了。  
“不用了，家里有按摩椅。”杨九郎最后说了一句，带着小孩出门。  
“家里哪有按摩椅？”  
“今晚换骑乘就有了。”  
“杨九郎你骚死了！”  
乱说话的后果就是晚上被杨九郎摁在床上一遍遍问：“磊磊是不是小骚货？”  
张云雷被杨九郎颠的七荤八素，迷迷糊糊的去寻杨九郎的唇。  
“磊磊…磊磊是小骚货，磊磊只对爸爸一个人骚…唔…不要了，明天有体育课呢…”

——tbc

一点废话：假如杨九郎不是他爸的话估计磊磊也没有这么喜欢杨九郎。


End file.
